Lo que fue de ella
by Agatha Juliet
Summary: Desde el secuestro de Isabella Swan, no ha dejado de rondar la desgracia en torno a la familia Cullen junto a una serie de asesinatos sin autor conocido. Su pasado en los barrios bajos los condena, y la única forma de darle la vuelta es reabrir viejas heridas, reencontrarse con amores ponzoñosos y a nuevas traiciones.


***Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gloriosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los retuerzo.***  
**_**  
..::Lo que fue de ella, por Agatha Juliet::..**_

*Música: No rest for the wicked - Lykke Li*

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_2 de Julio, 1998._

Isabella Swan sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo totalmente dolorido sobre la silla en la que James la había atado convenientemente tras su último acto de rebeldía. Había sido una idiota, pero se convenció de que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por escapar, y eso estaba bien ¿No? Sus mejillas estaban dolorosamente quemadas por el contacto de su mano abierta y su frágil piel; su rostro se había reducido y sus mejillas adorables ya casi se habían hundido entre su rostro; sus piernas temblaban inconscientemente, el vestido que llevaba estaba abierto y podría decirse que se encontraba desnuda de no ser por las zonas que no estaban descubiertas tras las últimas incursiones de el maldito de James.

Había intentado gritar en cuanto había aprendido su nombre, pero le había tapado la boca y sus chillidos eran imperceptibles; si no lo seguía intentando era porque se le había apagado la voz siquiera para suplicar.  
_  
Hacía dos semanas había cumplido los catorce años, Dios..._

Para la misma Bella ya le parecía absurdo hacerse la fuerte, porque era obvio que en cada poro de su pálida piel podía sentirse el terror emanando por su débil cuerpo, como un perfume delicioso que impregnaba el aire. Sus ojos castaño claro permanecían clavados en la puerta intentando concentrarse en su fantasía de aquel día glorioso en que alguien descubriese aquel oculto cobertizo, en medio de un prado, en medio de un pueblo en medio de la nada.

Sacudió a penas la cabeza hacia su oscura derecha y mordió sus labios al intento de sus cuerdas vocales por emitir un sollozo cargado de dolor.

_No, no, Bella, ahora no. _

Había recordado que vivía un cementerio en su interior y que el invierno aún desconocido de Forks provocaba que los huesos quisiesen traspasar su piel. Aún pasados los meses y en esos días en que la oscuridad le sobrepasaba, seguía esperando que todo el mundo se retorciese del mismo dolor que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar más aire del vital.

_Los odiaba a todos. Odiaba esa mierda de Forks, al puto de James, al jodido cobertizo. Odiaba a Edward por no sospechar... por no volver._

Pudo oír el sonido de la puerta rechinar nuevamente y el de su corazón latiendo acelerado en su garganta. Tragó y observó su figura en frente suyo. Apestaba a whisky, del fino. Alargó su mano larga e incursionó tocando su mejilla húmeda, su cuello, su cintura sin menospreciar sus senos, sus piernas… _Maldito hijo de puta. _Observó sus ojos lascivos con la misma firmeza y volvió a materializar su dolor en una nueva fantasía vaporosa de un rescate idílico.

Pudo sentir el dolor de cada una de sus embestidas mientras imaginaba concretamente la figura de Edward entrando por la puerta con la misma postura desafiante y ese suéter que siempre le había hecho buena ley, caminando, cortando las amarras, besando sus heridas, mientras le susurraba dulcemente que todo había sido una mentira, un mal sueño, y que la amaba tanto, tanto… _tanto._

Negó apenas con la cabeza con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas debido al dolor ¿Pero cuál de todos?

Isabella Swan sintió el peso de su cuerpo totalmente dolorido sobre la silla en la James le había atado. Le dolían las piernas y su cuerpo ahora estaba totalmente descubierto. Por primera vez dejó de sentir pánico antes de caer dormida por el cansancio.

Esa misma mañana se cumplían diecinueve días desde que la policía había comenzado a buscar incesantemente al asesino más despiadado del país, James Dwyer.

Después de unos meses, el expedientee del asesinato de Isabella Swan y las otras chicas había sido desestimado por falta de pruebas, archivado, guardado en una carpeta amarillenta y encerrado bajo tres llaves en algún cajón del juzgado de Seattle.

* * *

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno, desde hace tiempo tenia muchas ganas de escribir y aquí estoy con una nueva idea jajaaja es un poco distinto a lo que he escrito... pero bueno, espero que les guste, realmente aún no tengo un día concreto de actualización pero una vez a la semana habrá nuevo capítulo (si es que no estoy plagada de pruebas, meh)._

_Eso, tomates, aplausos, siéntanse libres de comentar. Un abrazo de oso, Agatha_


End file.
